A Whole Night's Worth
by brightlightsandpeacefulnights
Summary: Aomine's birthday was coming up, and he was in for a ride. Or two, or three, or four, or... [AoKise & side MidoTaka] Enjoy!


**Title:** A Whole Night's Worth

**Summary:** Aomine's birthday was coming up, and he was in for a ride. Or two, or three, or four, or... [AoKise & side MidoTaka]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

**Warning**: M/M pairing, smut, drugs.

* * *

Midorima's head landed on top of his sterile desk.

A certain blonde was sitting in front of him, all smiles after the ruckus he's made over the reception area. With teenagers squealing and a number of oka-sans fainting over the surprise appearance of Japan's number one male model, Kise Ryouta sashayed around the waiting room until Midorima-sensei personally dragged him inside his office.

Kise Ryouta was a member of the Generation of Miracles along with the green-haired doctor, and is currently training to be a pilot despite his busy modelling schedule. It was true, Midorima and Kise were tight, but the doctor can't help but wonder how Kise's brain works. The reason may just be for fun or that he simply wanted to cause _Midorima-cchi_ some trouble, I guess sometimes people wanna go where everybody knows their name.

"What do you want?" Midorima groaned, the desk muffling his voice. "Eh? Midorima-cchi didn't even say hello!" Kise frowned for a second before his lips perked up in a playful smile. "Well, my life has been fine. Thank you for not asking."

"What exactly is the purpose of your visit?" Midorima-sensei wondered how many variations of the same question he needed before Kise finally finishes all the little updates in his life. Surprisingly, Kise immediately got to the point. "Well, if you might have noticed, Aomine-cchi's birthday is coming up." The blonde beamed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Midorima's eyes darted from the sunny mop of hair to the Oha-asa calendar hanging by the wall. Indeed, August 31 was circled blue and it was three days away.

"I'm sure you've already whipped up some concoction in that lab of yours for you to give, but.."

"But?"

"You see, I was running out of ideas and I started basing my choosing method on the things he loved the most. And last night, I came up with the best idea, but! I need your help to prepare his birthday surprise!"

'Eh?!' It got Midorima baffled, what could Aomine love that was related to his field of work? Surely he wasn't a closet-prodigy of medicine too? If Aomine knew he was good at something, he'd hone it. Like basketball. But he slacked off in Biology and most of Chemistry. No,no, impossible. Aomine was too … was too primitive for that. No offense.

Kise started fidgeting in his seat, a warm blush slowly creeping from his neck. "A-ano..I'm g-going to need something only a doctor can give." What happened to over-confident fellow strutting outside his office just now? "Get to the point, Kise." Despite the sternness of his voice, it was dripping with curiosity.

"W-well, I'm going to be needing the love p-powder." Kise hung his head low to hide his face with his fringe. He had confidence yeah, but not everyone can be confident asking for **_the _**love powder. "What, w-what love powder?!" Midorima was sporting his own crimson hue, and was even more baffled than ever before. "A-a-and why would you need that..."

Sensing the stutter in Midorima's voice, Kise was back to his old self. "Well, I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Aomine-cchi has a really high stamina and he rarely got tired, even back in Teikou! I can't seem to catch up with him on bed and we have to stop after 6 rounds and I really want him to have fu…" – "S-stop that! I don't wanna know a-anything about Aomine or anybody else's sex life!" The green haired doctor was flustered, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose and hair starting to frizz up in embarrassment and frustration.

"I hope you see my point, Midorima-cchi. That's why I need you!" Kise beamed again. Wanting none of this nonsense no longer, Midorima stood and opened a file cabinet with mini drawers. He took a small zip-lock bag_ half empty_, sealed it and wrote doses on the transparent plastic. "T-there. Since we're talking about _Ahomine_ right here, I changed the doses for you."

Midorima was truly a tsundere…

* * *

It was a long day at work, and Aomine Daiki was happy to be off his duty. Not that he didn't like serving the people of Japan, but sometimes he needed a break. And there's no break when it comes to crime in the city. 'Make the most out of your nights.' said his boss with a wink.

"I'm home.." Aomine grunted as he kicked his boots off on the genkan, he was pretty sure Kise would arrange them later. The smell of teriyaki burger wafted through the air along with the telltale signs that Kise was in a particularly good mood; his favorite food prepared and room in a cool temperature despite the summer heat, and the lovely blonde waiting for him with the same golden eyes he fell in love with.

Kise was perched over the counter with a smile plastered in his face. "Yo." A small greeting that firefighter (and ex basketball player) Kagami taught him.

"Yo yourself." His smile never faltering. "How was work?" Kise asked, sitting on the dining table where the good food sat waiting to be devoured. Everything was normal, for now. "Well, Imayoshi was out rambling about his findings about Haizaki again. That bastard still hasn't been caught. Wakamatsu was all around the place shouting at random people again, over-acting, and Sakurai was an apologetic mushroom, pretty much the same." It's not as if Aomine was being unusually chatty, well.. he was. But he really just couldn't stand silence. Neither was the TV on, nor was Kise speaking since he's been in a dreamy state with that glazed look on his face.

Aomine looked around. 'Something to talk about, something to talk about.' His eyes landed on their drinks. His was beer, as usual. He made sure that Kise bought the exact kind of flavor he wanted, and while doing so is the only time he can ever be associated with grocery shopping. Kise's though, was peculiar. The model's preferred drinks were either spring water or juice. But this was neither. It was water somehow, but cloudy. Particles were all around the place, like dust when hit by sunlight, and there was suspension by the bottom of the glass. "Hey, Kise. What's up with your water? Do you want me to replace it?" The bluenette eyed the glass suspiciously, it was half empty. Kise did nothing but to raise the glass to take another gulp. 'What is this, some enhanced drink for models?' Aomine thought.

"Well, it's part of your surprise Aomine-cchi!" The blonde's eyes lit up when Aomine gave him a puzzled look. "Aomine-cchi! Don't you know what date it is today?" Aomine darted his eyes to his watch. _August 31. _Kise laughed at how cute his boyfriend is, he must've been working too hard to notice his own birthday. 'I guess he might appreciate my gift more than I thought.' he internally giggled at the thought. He wasn't the type to giggle, what the hell. But Aomine was just too cute!

Kise finished the whole glass to the last drop before he rose and stood behind Aomine, reaching his hands down his boyfriend's chest. "Would you like to skip dinner for something better to do?" The model's voice was a purr, sexy and seductive. "Something... better to do? What's that?" Aomine's mind was clouded with thoughts of Kise - and purring-, and it was enough to send most of the blood down south. "Me, silly." Kise let out his contagious laugh as he sat on Aomine's lap and locked his arms behind Aomine's neck.

The fiery gaze they both shared was heating up the cool room degree by degree. Kise grazed his lips, teasing, on Aomine's own. And the latter was not the type to wait, so the next time Kise's touched him ever so slightly, he leaned in and ravished him. Harshly biting on Kise's lower lip for access which the blonde willingly gave. It was an immediate fight for dominance, their tongues dancing, exploring. It wasn't long before they were both out of breath. "Wanna take this to the bedroom?" Kise asked. Aomine just tightened his grip on Kise's legs as he rose and headed to the bedroom. Thank God they didn't choose an apartment with a second floor. He couldn't stand his patience being tested, and those few seconds wasted climbing up the stairs could've just done it.

The bluenette threw Kise on the bed and followed suit. Hovering over Kise with his legs between his boyfriend's to keep them wide open. Aomine stripped them of clothing in record speed before leaning in, and stopped by Kise's delicate hand caressing his face.

Kise's hands roamed over his face and body, taking in the features of a Greek god who happened to belong to the man who loved him when no one did. His muscles, sculpted and firmed over the years of playing basketball in his youth, topped off with training for police chief duty that enhanced him all the more. His face that held all kinds of memories for Kise, happiness, anger, frustration, sadness, fulfillment, bliss, love. This man was everything for him.

"I love you, Aomine-_cchi_.." he said before he clasped his arms behind Aomine and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Different from all the bed kisses they shared. A meaningful kiss that said everything. _"I love you, thank you for being born." _

But the loving look in Kise's eyes was replaced by an ounce of mischievousness, a sly smile creeping up his lips. "You better call in late tomorrow, _Daiki_. We're doing it all night love." Aomine growled and began attacking his lover's lips. "Ngh...Daiki!" He groaned, the aphrodisiac was starting to take effect. Kise's hands roamed all over Aomine's body. Taking in heat and practically anything he can get his hands on. "M-more..." Kise was becoming mighty sensitive and receptive. Heat was taking over his body, his mind was clouded with Aomine and how he was perched on him looking sexy.

He was a mess, gripping white sheets as Aomine continued with foreplay. The latter's sinful tongue explored Kise's neck, searching for that one spot that will make him mewl. Alas, he bit down and didn't fail to elicit a delicious gasp out of the model. He continued to go downwards, sucking and nibbling Kise's pert nipples, tweaking here and there before going even downwards.

Kise's cock was up, hard and dripping with pre-cum. He wasn't very long, but he made it up on the girth. It doesn't compare to Aomine's own, but still it was a sight to behold. Red, almost purple, veins visible, waiting to be pumped and ready to explode. "Oh yeah, baby..." Aomine muttered.

Aomine sent butterfly kisses along Kise's inner thighs and shaft, swiveling his tongue around the head and dipping it on the slit. Tasting something that was purely Kise Ryouta. "Hngg.. A-Aomine-cchi!" Aomine lowered his head, with his hand on the base. Bobbing his head up and down, and sucking occasionally just like how Kise used to do it, he inserted a digit into the said hole and Kise tensed up. Finally a snippet of something he was waiting and worked up for. Kise's hands are clenching and unclenching on the sheets, restless.

It wasn't long before the bluenette added another finger, scissoring him wide. Aomine released Kise's cock from his mouth and began sticking his tongue inside Kise's hole. "_Aomine-cchi!_" It was too much, really too much. 'Foreplay, fellatio, rimming, get on with it!' Kise thought.

He didn't realize he voiced his thought out loud, until Aomine rose and gazed at him with such smoldering eyes. "You've been such a good boy, Ryouta. Should I give you what you want, or should I tease you even more?" He said as three fingers directly hit his prostate. "Ahhhh!" Kise's back arched up and he was beginning to be blinded with white light. "What should I do, Kise? Huh?"

"T-touch me." Kise was letting out gasps and whines. He was breathless, and the most strenuous activity hasn't even started. "But I am touching you. How do you want it, Kise?"

"Just fuck me! Fuck me till I can't see straight! Damn it, Daiki!" There was something in Kise's eyes, bold, frenzied, frantic, monstrous, _wild_. Satisfied with his lover's response, Aomine took out his fingers that earned a whine from Kise, and poked his own hard-aching dick on the entrance of Kise's hole. Aomine propped up Kise's legs on his shoulders and tested his flexibility, leaning in to catch a kiss. "You ready, baby?" Before Kise could even muster his answer, Aomine slammed himself inside. His girth stretching him wide, and length hitting that joy spot dead on. He was pushing Kise to the limits of pleasure, to the edge with just one thrust.

Aomine continued thrusting deep and fast, abusing Kise's prostate. Sweat dripping down his body and his need for friction, uncontrollable. Kise was turning more incoherent by the second. Nothing but moans and gasps come out of his mouth, not even curses or profanities. "You look so damn perfect, Kise!" Aomine growled, Kise's aroused face making him harder. If it was even possible.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' Kise thought, wanting to warn Aomine. "C-can't la..last!" He managed to string out words as he gasped for air. Aomine simply knocked the coherency out of him. "Me too." he responded in a voice, deep and dripping with arousal. Kise saw bright lights and stars together as he came, Aomine shooting his seed just a second later.

Kise had cum on his face and more overflowing from his ass. They both took a few seconds for a breather, but Aomine leaned to give Kise a light peck and said. "I hope you keep your promise babe, because this is going to be a long night."

By the time they decided to plop down the poor bed with soaking wet sheets, they had done it 16 times and the sun was rising up east. The alarm clock started to ring and gravity impaled Aomine's hands onto the snooze button. "Hmm... Told you to call in late today." Kise groaned against the pillow, eyes half-lidded and ready to fall asleep. "I'll just call in sick today."

"Well if you're going to end up doing that, then you'd have to carry me all around the house."

"Why'd I do that?"

**"Try sticking a pipe up your ass nonstop for 15 times, see if you can walk!"**

"We did is 16 times baby.." Aomine countered with a smirk. He was proud Kise compared his manhood to a pipe. That was his manly ego, right there.

"So mean..." Honestly, Kise didn't even know what he was talking about anymore. "Well, you've got me spent baby. And by the way," Aomine leaned in to kiss Kise sweetly "that was the best birthday gift ever." Kise just smiled and cuddled into Aomine's embrace.

* * *

It was a week after Aomine's birthday surprise and Kise came across the ziplock bag Midorima gave him. An idea struck him, and he called Midorima's cellphone.

_Ring.. ring.. ring..ring..ring..ring.._

"What?"

"Ah.. Ahaha, a-ano. I was just wondering Midori-cchi. W-why did that ziplock seem used and half empty when you gave it to me?" Kise had his speculations. But he decided to call in at 11:30PM just to check. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Midori-cchi! Why do you sound so breathle-"

When suddenly.

"Ahh! O-oh God yes! Shi-Shintarou! Faster!"

Kise internally giggled (again.) and said. "Ohh, I didn't know you were that kind of person, Midori-cchi!"

He could almost feel Midorima blush on the other end of the phone.

"Well, say hello to Takao for me! Bye!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well. That was my anime fandom debut right there, with smut.

Haller people :) Tell me what you think and review down below. Questions, answers, random insights about Midorima being cute. Ahahaha, anything!

I'll probably be back with something more toned down to balance this surprising smut. But anyways, love you guys! :)


End file.
